


Two Moments of Self-Reflection

by sitcomtrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot, vague sense of plot placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitcomtrash/pseuds/sitcomtrash
Summary: Pidge and Hunk quietly realize how they feel about one another.





	Two Moments of Self-Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny little drabble thing, because I don't usually write fic tbh....

Pidge was finishing up the final touches on her improved cloaking device when she realized.

There she was, sitting on top of Green's head, furiously typing out commands, sending them out to Green's system. The subtle clank of metal-on-metal sounded below her, and she quirked a brow. Hunk had offered to help out in the finishing stretch. Her typing slowed, and her brow furrowed as she realized just how often she'd been seeing him around lately.

Perhaps it was because he was one of the few of their crew who had the chops to follow her pace. 

Then again, he had been helping her out a lot in general these days, sometimes stopping by the hangar just to twist a wrench and listen to her ramble on about the lengthy process of each and every improvement she planned on making to Green's cloaking ability, which she had first developed a few years ago. He even brought in a batch of freshly-baked cookies one day; they tasted almost like peanut butter, her favorite. She'd almost forgotten that she once mentioned how much she missed them, and yet...he remembered, and he took it on himself to bring the memory back to her.

That was...very considerate of him. She felt the corners of her mouth begin to turn upwards, despite swimming deep in code. It was nice that someone listened to the little things that she said. Sure, Matt was very good at that, too, always had been, but...it was different somehow, coming from someone that wasn't family.

"Hey, Pidge, I finished tightening these screws for you." Hunk's voice sounded from below.

"Thanks a bunch, Hunk."

She set down her laptop on top of Green's head and jumped down to where her teammate was standing. She needed to give her eyes a rest anyways. His large hands rested on his hips as he caught his breath, his mouth spread into a wide grin. Something inside of her compelled her to open her mouth and voice her thoughts.

"You've been really helpful lately," she remarked,

"Yeah, well, with the coalition being as popular as ever, you've looked like you could use the help," he rubbed the back of his neck, seeming a little bashful, "It's nothing, really."

"I really do appreciate it, you know," Huh. Her voice came out a tad gentler then she intended.

An odd lull washed over them, and she could hear the slightest chuckle under Hunk's breath as she smiled softly. They were probably both exhausted, That was probably why conversation wasn't rushing like a river as it usually did between them. Nothing more.

Then, she heard the erratic tumble of metal behind her, and her stomach lurched. Her laptop!

She rushed, leaping heroically toward the falling scrap of metal, desperate not to let it meet its end on the castle floor. Her movements seemed to slow, a panicked gasp working through her throat in what felt like minutes. Each step felt like it took eons to land. Scrunching her eyes together, she lurched forward, her arms outstretched. No no no no no-

She felt the cool cover on the palms of her hands as she knelt on the ground, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She would not have to mourn its passing. Her fingers shifted against the surface, and she felt something warm and slightly tough against her knuckles. Wait, what?

Opening her eyes, she saw two large, tanned hands awkwardly gripped around her fingers and the laptop underneath them. Two thick, muscled arms were hovering over her frame; he was so close; she could smell the faintest hint of sweat and citrus-scented soap emanating from his form. She glanced over. The panic had only just begun receding from his warm brown eyes as they met her own.

A second lingered over the two of them, and she looked away immediately, cowering over the laptop. Her heart was pounding.

He stepped backward, removing his hands from her own. Her skin seemed to tingle where his hands had been. "Whoops, that was a close one!" he giggled, "That could've been bad."

She coughed, nodding in agreement. Must be the adrenaline, she figured. Why else would she be getting worked up like this? She wrapped her arms around the laptop protectively, resting it against her chest.

"Well, uh..." he trailed off. Was it just her, or did his face look flushed? She must be more tired than she thought. "Have a nice night, Pidge."

She watched as he hurried off toward the exit, her fingers still clutched around her laptop, frowning. Why had it gotten so awkward between them all of a sudden?

She opened up her laptop to resume her work. As her fingers tapped along, the moment replayed in her head; the touching of hands, the proximity to each other, those dark eyes that, interestingly enough, seemed to be a shade of chocolate brown that reflected his warmth so well. 

Wait, what? Why was she thinking like that? Unhelpfully, that odd thing her father had said a few years ago, almost completely irrelevant, something that had meant absolutely nothing to her at the time, echoed in her mind: "That's how your mother and I met." She shook her head, and tried to lose the thought in each line of code she wrote out. Yet, the words and the images clouded her head like a fog rolling in.

Tossing in her bed later that night, she came to the horrifying realization that she had, somehow, somewhere, developed a crush on her beloved teammate and friend. And a pretty big one, too.

"Well, shit." she muttered, and groaned into her pillow.

——

They had been in the middle of a diplomatic event when Hunk realized.

The coalition was holding a gala at the castle. For the past few years, the coalition has been booming across the galaxy, and every so often these sort of events would be held to encourage morale. And thus, there he was, nursing a nunvil (slowly; he still hasn't gotten used to the taste) and chatting up an Olkarian noble.

"Yeah, I was actually the one to pick out the list of hor d'oeuvres for the gala," he grinned, trying his best not to sound cocky, "Well, me and a few others."

"What's... an hor d'oeuvre?"

"It's a fancy Earth word for appetizer."

Such scintillating conversation was something he'd grown accustomed to initiating over time. While Lance, for example, might've been the most outgoing of the paladins, it was Hunk who was the most approachable.

After excusing himself to refill his glass, he sighed, welcoming the break from schmoozing. He gazed around the room, idly checking up on the others from a distance. Lance, Allura, and Shiro were huddled with a group of young ladies; Lance had likely started making an ass of himself and the two might've stepped in to facilitate. Keith seemed to be awkwardly by the food table. And Pidge...?

Ah, there she was. She seemed to be talking up a Balmeran envoy.

It was surprising, really. While Pidge hadn't necessarily been shy, she had been aloof at these sort of events, at least at first. She's gotten better at playing the role of host during the past year or so, smiling more, asking more questions...but in this moment, she seemed different.

She seemed bright. Whatever she was talking about, it played at the corners of her mouth and tickled her into a soft chuckle every so often. It sparked a gleam in her amber-colored eyes, glistening over to where Hunk was standing. It lit up her face and highlighted those little freckles on her cheeks that he hadn't taken much notice of until just now.

Woah. Maybe he'd had too much nunvil. Waxing poetic about his fellow tech buddy? He'd better get some air before things got too weird.

He turned on his heel and began to walk towards the nearest door, when he heard a voice pierce through the chatter,

"Hey, Hunk!"

He turned his head back to Pidge. She was motioning him to come over. He grinned, walking over to her side.

"I was just telling him about the Galra tracker we developed together." she grinned, and he noticed his heart flutter a beat later. Had it always done that around her? “Yeah Hunk's really awesome, even if he’s not conscientious enough to double-modulate.”

The conversation turned from the tracker to current events from the Balmera, but Hunk's mind remained fixed on these startling realizations that seemed to flicker on like lanterns. Did she always smile at him like that? Had she always sounded so cute when she laughed? Did she really mean it when she called him awesome?

The party faded into a blur, and he laughed, chatted, and sipped his way through it as best he could with thoughts and questions gnawing at the back of his mind. The crowd soon dwindled into the paladins and Coran sending off the last party into the vast expanse of space.

As usual, he sent off his fellow teammates to bed with a signature hug, his heart pounding as his eyes fell to Pidge. He brought her in close, careful, so careful not to linger too long; it was so unlike him to even worry about that, but his head was spinning, and she was so warm, so small in his arms, the scent of her shampoo wafting to his nose. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how nice that shampoo she got at the space mall was until tonight.

He stumbled off into his room, a bit clumsy from nunvil and exhaustion. He threw himself onto the bed, and chuckled softly under his breath as he gave a name to the situation in the calm of his room: he had a crush on his teammate and friend.

He was nervous, so, so nervous, but it was as clear as day, and if that night was anything to go off of, he might have a chance at this.


End file.
